Breeching Jade
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Section 13 is forced to work with Providence since there is no such thing as magic and the evo problem is escalating. But Jade doesn't seem right. How does she know so much about Rex when they've only just met? And why does she feel dead inside? Read on.
1. Chapter 1

Am I still, only human? The voices say no. The voices in my head. They say I'm more than that. That I have a job to do. But I can't remember it. They say I'm not whole, that half of me is missing. It's not in China. I've checked. It's not with my birth parents. But the voices insist half of me is gone. They call it my sanity. My wit. My brains. Also, my name.

Jackie looks over at his niece. She sits silently looking over her school notes. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders. Her eyes were dull and hazy. Her clothes were white and gray. Jackie sighed. He would've loved a calm, practical, and non trouble making Jade years ago.

But she just sat there. Staring. She looked dead. Cold. Unfeeling. She was like a mannequin or a corpse. She felt nothing. Everything that had seemed important to her at on point in her life seemed unimportant. She herself felt dead. Cut and dry.

Most would say that it was combining section 13 with a group called Providence. After all Jade was practically raised in America as a fighter by chance. She had learned talisman magic, demon lessons, chi spells, and history of evil as well as everyday school. But she lived and breathed what she did in section 13. Until Jackie wished on a star. After that Jade did a U turn in her personality. Not perky, somber.

Only when Jade sleep did she seem like the same Jade. She would mumble about magic. And she would mention something about a Breech. How it was getting closer. She would shiver at night when she said this. Nothing Jackie did helped. He was thinking about using the sheep talisman to find out what was wrong. But Captain Black said no. He said it was just a phase. Part of growing up.

Jackie saw Jade get up. She was one of the first able to go to Providence. She would be riding with the talismans and other magical relics. Black trusted her fully since she no longer went out on her magic raids. Something else Jackie missed.

She walked over to a government vehicle. She just got her license so she would be going solo. She had great responsibility. Jackie wanted to do this himself, but she was now a section 13, no Providence agent and she'd have to do things on her own.

She walked into the government car. Her bags were placed there ahead of time. Mixed in them were the magical cards, talismans, Oni masks and other magical items and ingredients. They were hidden very well.

Perfectly planned and practical. Just like a civil government agent. She left first as every one else was saying goodbye. She went to the highest speed allowed for the law.

~At Providence~

"Six why didn't you tell me that another organization is joining Providence?" asked Rex.

"Because this was just said today at the meeting. Honestly I don't think it's a good idea. Uprooting people form what they've working on, without knowing their loyalties and sending them to a dedicated place like Providence."

"Pfft. Six, I mean why didn't someone tell me that their top agent is younger than me. Come on! I've got to meet this guy. He and I could seriously mess up Van Kleiss."

"Rex. These people aren't like us. They are on the less sane spectrum of the government."

"Like we aren't?"

Six cocked an eyebrow.

"Kidding," said Rex. He was only half joking. César was a little scary. He wasn't normal. He made things that were dangerous seem so harmless. It was like he needed to scare people.

He and Six walked toward the entrance where the new people would show up. They weren't due for another hour. But in the entrance was a sleek black car. Its windows were tinted black. Slowly its window rolled down. Inside was a girl with long black hair. She wore grays and whites. Her eyes were hidden by sunglasses.

"Providence I presume?" she said with no warmth in her voice. Her glasses fell to show her dark eyes. They were as cold as ice.

"Yes and you are?" asked Six. She said nothing and stepped out. She pulled out all her bags. They were either slung over her shoulder or pulled by wheels. She walked toward the door.

"Hey!" yelled Rex running in front of her, "I don't know who you think you are but…"

"I think I am Jade Chan. Niece of archeologist Jackie Chan. Born in Hong Kong. New transfer from section 13 to Providence and…" 

"Whoa! You're one of the newbie's?"

"I am new." She said dryly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to comprehend?"

Rex just stared. She was cold and unfeeling. What kind of girl was she? 

She quickly walked to the door. Without any trouble, she kicked the door open. It didn't break down, but it wasn't in the best of shapes.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked.

"You're Jade right?" asked Six.

"Yes."

"It says you'll be rooming next to Rex."

"Wait what!" yelled Rex.

"Fine."

Rex stared at her. She had to be joking.

"Where is your room? I should be able to get to my room from there."

Her eyes told Rex she was serious.

"Okay scary girl this way," he said. She cocked her eyebrow. She was a lot like Six, except with out any green. Her dark hair. Her pale skin. Her dry attitude. She could've been Six's daughter.

"So how old are you?" asked Rex as they got closer to his room.

"I'll turn seventeen in two months."

"Really? You're younger than me."

"I'm the youngest from section 13. Too many missions before I was official so they had to let me in young."

"Too many missions?" asked Six who followed.

"My uncle was recruited by them a while back."

As they got to Rex's room, Jade pulled something out of her bag. It was a puppet that looked like a fancy monkey with bad hair.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

"Uh yeah. What's that?"

"The monkey king. Don't pull his leg."

With that comment Rex thought she might have a sense of humor.

"Why not?" he joked.

"Because it is cursed. It is a trap. You will be doomed and no one will be happy."

"Really?" he said reaching for the leg. César was just turning the corner as Jade smacked him.

"Are you deaf? He is not for play. He is to be locked up you fool."

**Okay folks review. And no flags. If you don't like it don't read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

César walked up to Rex and pushed Jade back.

"It's not very nice to slap people," he said. Rex just stared.

"My room. Where is it?" she asked.

"Who is this chika?" asked César.

"This is Jade," said Rex. César looked her over. Rex felt his face grow warm. He was looking at what César was looking at. She had some curves and shiny hair. She was flat chested and a hard face. In a way she was attractive.

"What'd you do to her Rex?"

"What!" 

"Obviously you did something. A pretty young thing like her can't be that mean! What did my little bad brother do to you?"

"He was being an idiot," she said clutching the Monkey King, "Listen. In this world of EVOs and mad science, couldn't there be more than one reason why you shouldn't touch this doll. It will drive me crazy if it brakes because then I will be tempted and then I will be cursed and so will the world. A plague not easily fixed."

They stared at her for a minute and laughed. She gave an icy cold glare.

"Forget it. You two are incompatible idiots who can't do anything much less help me find my room. Why I am forced to work with buffoons such as you two is beyond me."

She walked off quickly with her bags and the puppet. Wanting a laugh, Rex and his brother followed her. They look from a corner. They see her talking to Holiday. Holiday gives her a map of the area and points her toward Rex's room. Rex quickly walks up to her.

"Go away," she said coldly. But with less of an edge Rex noticed. He saw her eyes were dark. She hadn't slept well in a long time. So maybe she wasn't crazy. Just tired and cranky.

"Follow me," he said. She didn't follow him. She followed the map which made her go the same way as Rex. When she got to her room, Rex got the door. He noticed her room had vaults in it.

"For the many things I need to protect," she said to explain, "I need them all to be separate. Each will hold a different set or item." 

She opened one of them and places the Monkey King inside. The other vaults had numerous shelves and were much deeper. Looking at her bags, either she didn't have much to hide, or she didn't have many things herself. She looked at him.

"Leave. I have much to put in here and I don't want you to know the codes you fool." 

Rex left quickly. No matter what she said it was cold. Even B.J. was nicer. And she only existed in his dreams. She was dark skinned and had white hair. She looked like a gangster. She would always complain about being bored. And would often times show him her hands. Her hands had Ying-Yang marks on them. But they looked like octagons. And they had tigers on them. She would often make large gestures and put her hands together.

She also was a laugher. She liked to joke about. And she also likes very specific objects. She would often interrupt a good dream he was having or a terrible nightmare. Rex jumped into his bed and drifted to sleep. When he was starting to dream, he saw something he didn't want to see. B.J.

Only if it were fully her. She had her same long white hair that was in a rainbow ponytail. But she was only half there. She was ghostlike. Her eyes were hazy. She was staring at Rex. This scared him. Color came to her eyes. They were brown.

"Hey Rex!" she said running over to him. She clasped his hands. On first touch she was freezing. Then she was very warm, like a child with a fever.

"Hey B.J," he said. He still enjoyed her company. She was the little sibling he never had.

"I want to go home," she said.

"Where's that?" asked Rex. She said that every time. But she didn't exist. She was a figment of his imagination. She showed her hands to him.

"In a mirror reflection I'll be whole and on my way to go home," she said. With that she twirled about, "Can you help me Rex?"

"Uh sure?" Why not? It was a dream. She gripped his hands tightly.

"Okay then. Find my two halves. They are in the world of the awake. There is B, my emotion and J my reason."

"So who's B and J?" he asked. A tear came to her eye.

"I can't remember. It's been so long since I've been whole."

And like that she began to fade. She gave one last look to Rex and then was gone. Rex sat up fully awake.

'Weird dream,' he thought. He would've left it at that, but his head told him that would be a big mistake. He felt that for some reason, now he could do something. But who were B and J? Were they initials?

**All for now review.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since section 13 integrated with Providence. Rex didn't see eye to eye with any of them. The only one near his age was Jade and she was a kill joy. She seemed to have nothing. How and why was she in section 13? What was her reason and connection?

He sat getting his shots in holiday's office when she walked in with three other people. One was Mr. Chan. Another was an old man named Uncle, and the other was a really large man named Tohru. She walked straight up to Holiday.

"I hear you are the person I go to for my shots," she stated. She looked at the needle in her hand, "Stick me."

She rolled up her sleeve.

"Sorry but I only work on Rex and other E.," she said. Before Jade could say anything Mr. Chan walked forward.

"Forgive us, we are still fairly new here," he smiled, "Where do we see a doctor?"

"You're supposed to take care of that before coming here," remarked Holiday. Uncle walked up and thwacked her.

"You see old man before you! You see me breathing? You want to see Uncle dead?" he yelled.

"Uh no."

"Then you tell Uncle where to go yes."

Holiday and Rex gave a quizzical look. Rex couldn't help but smile. This old guy had a habit of hitting people in the head. He already hit César plenty of times already. He had a bruise that looked like his slim fingers. He also rambled on and on about magic and how that only magic can win this war.

"Down the hall," said Rex.

"Thank you," he said leaving. Tohru followed. But he gave a look of apology before he left. Jade silently left too. Mr. Chan stayed for a minute.

"Sorry. I'm Jackie. Sorry about all of them. My family is a bit hectic in a new location," he said scratching his head. Rex sat for a moment thinking.

"You say sorry a lot," said Holiday.

"Well you all seem like such nice people."

"Wait. That girl there is she like your daughter?" asked Rex. These two were nothing alike except their looks but he did say they were family.

"Oh no. She is my niece," he said. Then he gave Rex a look, "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No why?"

"Oh she's a fighter."

"Hard to believe she looks like a secretary."

"Well, she's on guard duty tonight so if there are any troubles they should be taken care of," he said nervously. Rex realized that he cared for this apathetic person. That he knew a great deal more about her than most people. He was also very protective of her like César was of him. He had a feeling he was going to have fun tonight messing with her.

Later that night

Jade walked alone outside. She was on patrol outside alone. She didn't like other people being with her. So she convinced the others to go inside telling them that there were others outside already. She stretched in the darkness. She heard the soft sound of footsteps.

She silently approached the sound. She looked behind a corner. She knew who it was from her manual. It was Breech. She stood catching her breath. About ready to make a portal to get inside. Jade jumped out and attempted to pin her to the ground. Unfortunately Breech used a portal and appeared behind Jade. She and Jade began to fight aggressively Both fought how they were recently taught. But eventually instinct took over and they started using martial arts similar to Jackie's fighting style.

They fought for about half an hour before they were both panting out of breath. They stood as a mirror reflection of one another. Jade stares into Breech's eyes. Her body relaxes. She walks over to her calmly. Breech mirrors and walks over to Jade. Jade and her take each others hands. Jade feels a strong connection and a wave of happiness. Light blinds her. Breech disappears. Jade feels something cool in her hand. The tiger talisman. She then feels great pain rip through her body. She feels like she's on fire. Pain flowed through her. For the first time in a while she felt it.

And surprisingly enough she wailed. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't control herself. Pain covered and filled every part of her body like she was breeched by poison. She knew no one would come for her. She was truly alone. No one there to comfort her. She had pushed even her family away. And deep inside she knew no one in Providence liked her practical views. Which now seemed pointless. Everything she had recently felt melted away with her down pour of tears. Because of her sobbing she was unaware of another presence.

A few minutes ago.

Rex stood outside with a very scary E.V.O costume. He planned to show Miss Prim-and-proper how things were done at Providence. He was all set up. Every guard knew they had to get her alone for it to work. It happened very quickly. Everyone was inside in less than ten minutes. He had the costume ready when he heard a scream. His first instinct was to run. He ran toward it. He saw the back of a person in a Providence uniform writhing in pain on the ground. He saw long black hair. He quickly ran over. The ground was damp. Damp with tears.

He leaned in to see who it was. He was shocked to see it was Jade. She was shaking heavily. Her eyes looked swollen from crying. She wouldn't look at him. He stared at her. She was completely helpless. He couldn't scare her when she was this bad off. Maybe she wasn't the strict heartless person he thought she was. She was more like a little girl.

Carefully he stepped closer.

"You okay?" he asked. Her head slowly moved toward him to see who was talking. Their eyes met and then she fell unconscious. Her body went limp. He picked her up and quickly brought her inside. He didn't know what else to do. But he knew better than to let people see her like this. He was able to sneak inside. And he put her in her room. It was a good thing that the shift had just changed. He went to his room thinking about interrogating her tomorrow about what happened.

**That's all for now. Please Review. It's disappointing to see no reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

A screech filled the room. Jade's alarm was loud and annoying. Instead of turning it off immediately after it starts going off like she normally does, she put a pillow over her head and moaned.

"Five more minutes Jackie."

When it continued going off she threw it against the wall. It broke into many pieces. She sat up. Her hair was scary messy. She looked into a mirror.

"Yeow! A little too scary. But good for Halloween!" she smiled. She felt very good today. Better than she had felt in a long time. Her body felt light. Her head was clear. And she could hear her favorite song in her head. Total Eclipse of the Heart. She smiled largely as she thought about its literal version.

She opened her closet. All she saw were grey tops, skirts and pants. _Ugh. My pajamas have more pizzazz then my clothes._

She was wearing light blue short shorts and a green tank top with a Chinese character on it. She felt rebellious. She walked out of her room in her pajamas and headed to a place where she thought there would be action. And she knew her way around. In no time at all she made it to a room where boys were playing poker. She had a hundred dollars in her pocket. She walked to them and sat down in an empty chair. Right between Rex and Noah.

"So you gonna deal banana breath?" she asked Bobo. He stared.

"Easy money."

Rex and Noah felt uncomfortable. This secretary chick comes and plays poker first thing in the morning in her pj's? And Rex felt even worse. Just the previous night she had been wailing and crying. And a few hours before that she had no emotion. What kind of person did providence let in?

A few minutes later everyone who played the previous hand was broke. Jade had one it all.

"I learned from the best," she said leaving with about a thousand dollars. Everyone was shocked. Collins, Noah, Bobo, César, and Rex sat there.

"That's not right," said Noah.

Rex thought about it for a moment. Other than she was new, what did they know about her. Most of the people in section 13 were open people. Her family however was weird. They talked of magic and things that just couldn't happen. They had secrets. And possibly very dangerous ones at that. He looked at César. He was leaving to go work on a machine. And Collins was going back to train providence members. Noah and Bobo left, upset at how much money they lost. Rex walked out as well.

Jade stood by the door. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Sorry that you got your but handed to you by a girl?"

Rex stared.

"Are you bipolar or something?"

"Nope. Just in a really good mood today," she said walking off. Jade put her fingers through her hair. She really needed to cut it. It was just annoying. She walked to her room. Inside she pulled out a pair of scissors. She quickly cut it short. She evened it up a bit and the pulled her mirror out. She had the same haircut she had as a kid. Now if only she still had that same top.

Thinking of the past made her think of the talismans. She sat on her bed and thought about them. She sat on something hard. She lifted her blanket to see the tiger talisman. It had been missing for years.

"Okay that's not weird at all."

She picked it up and opened the vault. She put the tiger in and pulled out the snake, the dragon, the rabbit and the rooster. She was going to have fun today. And as a bonus, a sweet taste of revenge. She grabbed the monkey king. Using the snake, she maneuvered her way to César's room. She put the monkey king down outside his door and knocked.

He opened the door. He looked surprised to see Jade's "important" doll sitting outside his room. He picked it up for a closer look. The arms went limp and the jaw broke. Jade was trying hard not to laugh. César looked at its back he noticed that it said something about pulling its leg and it would be fixed. He figured nothing would happen so he pulled it. Well César was the dummy now. And standing where he was, was none other than the Monkey King.

"Wa hoo! So good to be free once again!" He quickly ran off. Jade was watching from above as the monkey king harassed everyone. She put C He quickly ran off. Jade was watching from above as the monkey king harassed everyone. She put César on Uncle's work pile. He'd understand what happened.

Rex was surprised top see everyone getting pranked. It wasn't April first. Today was just weird. And if that wasn't enough, he saw Jade belching fire. Then she ran off. Really fast. By the end of the day, he had heard people talking about how they were pranked by a giant monkey. Bobo was insulted. Rex noticed that César was out of it. Like that never happened. And to top it off, the people from 13 were half smiling, like they knew what had just happened.

**Okay people please be nice and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade smiled at all she had accomplished in two days. She had made César feel the wrath of the monkey king. She made Six's swords come to life. She made Holiday super strong. She made the monkey's things invisible. And she took over Mr. White's body. She forgot how much fun it had been to just use the talismans. And other magical relics. She even got to steal some of Uncle's newts and puffer fish. Providence was fun and new. But she still didn't like Rex.

She didn't know what it was about him. He was strong, and cool. But dark and curious. She knew better than to get involved with a guy like him. But she wanted to spar with him. To see what he could do. She went to Holiday real fast.

"So is my package here?" asked Jade.

"Yes. It showed up this…"

"Give it here!" she cried ripping open the package. She pulled out a shirt that greatly resembled the shirt she wore when she was younger. She smiled happily. There were four of those shirts. One red, one blue, one black and one green. She also had black pants.

"Nice," she said with a devilish smile. She liked the tiger brand clothing. Wait, she forgot to tell Uncle about the tiger talisman!

"Got to go!" she yelled with the package. Uncle was just down the hall. Only Rex and César were in her way. She jumped over them easily. She then ran backwards and gave them a razz berry. She seemed so mature when they met her. And now she was like a little kid.

Rex thought it had something to do with that night. He tried asking her before but she sprayed him with cheese in a can. He remembered Noah laughing so hard. And that he was pushed into the meeting room before he could clean it off. Even White couldn't hide that he thought Rex looked ridiculous.

A moment later she came running out. She ran into them this time, knocking them onto the floor.

"Ow!" said César.

"Oh. Go put on your big girl panties and grow some balls," she said getting up and running toward her room. She wasn't in her secretary outfit. She was dressed like a kid. Walking out of that room was another person. But it wasn't anyone Rex recognized. He didn't even look like he was from section thirteen. He was around Rex's age. He looked Latino. He had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders. He had on a white undershirt and some camo shorts. His hands were bandaged.

"What are you looking at?" he asked angrily. He had a hard look on his face. Jade put her head out from the corner.

"Paco! Don't be so rude," she said walking up. She threw her arms around Rex and César, "I work with these two here lovely gentle men."

Paco looked disgusted as he walked back into Uncle's office.

"You owe me ten bucks each," she said letting go.

"Why would we owe you money?" questioned César.

"Because my friend there is the student of El Toro Fuerte. He would defiantly kick your two Mexican asses."

"That's the famous El Toro's student?" asked César.

"Well duh. Who'd you think it was his daughter? God you guy's are dumber than the Dark Hand without a leader."

"The Who?" asked Rex.

"You like that band too?"

"No," said Rex.

"How can you not like the Who?" she yelled. Rex smacked his head. César chuckled and walked off.

"Don't make too much of a fuss in your lovers quarrel now!"

Jade quickly took off her shoe and hit him in the middle of the face. There was now a size seven foot print that would be stuck on his face for the rest of the day, right between the eyes. Rex stood for a minute while César went back to his room and Jade put her shoe on. Rex sighed. It was either now or never.

"What happened that night?" he asked. Jade looked up at him.

"Well last night I had to crap really badly…"

"That's not what I was asking about!"

He felt his face get really warm.

"When you were on guard duty. You were crying."

"Oh. I was upset my opponent up and left me."

"Your opponent?" asked Rex. No one had been notified that there was anyone other than Jade outside. Only her DNA could be seen.

"Yeah. The chick in the Providence bingo book. I think her name was Breech."

"You fought Breech?"

"Yeah. And I want to fight her again so badly."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"She used some jank move on me that hurt really fucking badly. I couldn't move without excruciating pain," she said with lots of enthusiasm. Rex was surprised. She didn't seem to care.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone from section thirteen, you might wakeup ball-less."

"Don't worry I won't," he said quiet disgusted, "Why them?" 

"They can send me back to Hong Kong to live with my parents at any time. Basically when they think I'm in danger."

"Then why are you still here?"

She gave a devilish smile, "Cause I'm a big kid now!"

**Please review!**


End file.
